Right Under Your Nose
by Caskettfan101
Summary: Kate Beckett is kidnapped and Castle has two days to save her Its about how thier relationship grows becasue of what happened Rated M for graphic rape scenes and sexual material
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:00 pm and Castle was waiting for a call from Kate to make sure she got home safely. He thought to himself it's been over an hour since we left the 12th. As time ticked by he was getting increasingly more worried. Castle couldn't wait any longer he got up grabbed his key and his coat and went over to the detective's apartment.

Castle arrived at the apartment around 8:30 and knocked on the door he waited, no answer he yelled out "Kate are you in there are you okay?" still no answer. After the 10th time, Castle with all his might knocked down the door. He looked inside and everything seemed normal. He searched the apartment like a wild man but there was no sight of her anywhere. He went into the kitchen thinking of all the places she could have went. As Castle went to lean his arm on the table he saw a note. His heart started to race, he slowly picked it up and for some strange reason Castle felt this wasn't going to be grocery list. As he peeled back the note his hands were shaking. What he saw broke his heart in a million pieces. In scratchy writing it said. You have 2 days to find her or she dies. Castle's first reaction was to throw up but he called Esposito instead. As soon as Espo picked up the phone Castle just went off into a rant of how he was going to kill the bastard who took her. Esposito had to yell "Castle, Yo Hold on what's going on, what you mean someone took Beckett". Castle explained everything to Esposito and the race to saving Kate began.

RKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRK

Kate woke up in a dark secluded room. Her body ached from her head all the way to her toes. The room was filthy and it looked like a basement of some sort. She tried to take in her surroundings. She noticed she was sitting on a mattress and that there was a table with two chairs. Then a chill went through her body and she realized she was naked. She looked around the room and spotted her clothing in a neat pile on the floor. She tried to get up and get them but she couldn't move. She was chained to the wall. Kate tried as hard as she could to remember what happened but she couldn't. She didn't know why she was here, who brought her here or where she was. Kate fears were over taking her emotions and she freaked out. She screamed for help but no one answered her. All Kate wanted was Castle. Castle always got them out of bad situations and helped her get through the most difficult times in her life. Kate cried in silence and prayed that Castle would soon come and rescue her

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Castle, Ryan and Esposito worked all night and day to find something that would tell them where Kate was and they found nothing. At about 3:00 in the morning they sent Castle home. When Castle arrived at the loft he just plopped on the couch and just started to scream. He yelled at God for taking away his true love and how he was going to murder the man who took her.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKKRRK

Kate was awoken by the screaming of someone. They were rambling on about how they would die trying to save her and kill the asshole who took her. Kate recognized this person voice. It was Castle. She yelled "Castle, Castle help me I'm down here" she yelled it over and over again hoping that she would get an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kate was awoken by the screaming of someone. They were rambling on about how they would die trying to save her and kill the asshole who took her. Kate recognized this person voice. It was Castle. She yelled "Castle, Castle help me I'm down here" she yelled it over and over again hoping that she would get an answer._

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKKRKRRKRKRKRKR

As Castle was screaming he could have sworn that he heard someone calling his name. He stopped his jabbering and listened closely. He vaguely heard the call again. It was a woman they were saying "Castle, Castle help me I'm down here" it sounded like Kate. He thought no it can't be my mind is just playing tricks on me. Castle heard another cry for help he decided to call back "Kate is that you?"

Kate stopped yelling to listen for an answer and that's when her pleads were answered. She responded "Castle it's me its Kate please come help me".

Castle heard Kate's response and his heart jumped with joy. She was alive! He said "Kate where are you I'm coming to get you!" Kate responded "I'm in a basement of some sort but I can't see anything its pitch black in here." (Castle) "Kate can you see a door?" (Kate)" Yes" (Castle) Hold on Kate I'm coming to get you"

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I needed to prove that this story wasn't plagiarizing any other story. There was a mistake that I made I posted a story every similar to someone else. It was an honest mistake and as soon as I realized and people told me I took it down. So I am very sorry for that and I hope will from now on judge my stories based on their quality not my previous mistake. I am very sorry for that. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Castle heard Kate's response and his heart jumped with joy. She was alive! He said "Kate where are you I'm coming to get you!" Kate responded "I'm in a basement of some sort but I can't see anything its pitch black in here." (Castle) "Kate can you see a door?" (Kate)" Yes" (Castle) Hold on Kate I'm coming to get you"_

* * *

Castle called Esposito and told him that Kate was being held in his building in some sort of basement. Epositio told Castle to stay in the loft and wait for him and Ryan and they would be there in 5 min.

Kate sat in the dark room below listing to the sound of Castle's feet warring a hole in the floor and it gave her some sense of security. That when she heard footsteps, but they weren't Castle's they were someone else's. She saw a light peer through the crack under the door and she knew she was in trouble.

As the door slowly opened Kate closed her eyes not wanting to see her captor. As the footsteps got closer and closer her heart raced faster and faster. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest with fear. Then the footsteps stopped and in a dark voice someone said "Detective Beckett your up." She didn't dare open her eyes but for some reason the voice sounded familiar. Then they spoke again "I know you know who I am. I'll give you a hint. You though I was dead, but look who's back." That's when she knew exactly who it was. It was the 3xk Killer. Dam it she thought Castle was right. Then she spoke "Why did you bring me here?"(3xk) "I think you know why." (Kate) "Well I can't quite remember because of the drugs you gave me so why don't you explain." (3xk) "No, no Detective, you do what I say. I run the show here not you." He squeezed her throat slightly and said "GOT IT!" She nodded her head. As Kate was trying to stay alive she had no idea that Castle was listing and had heard every word.

When Castle found out that the 3xk killer had taken her, it took him everything he had not to scream that he was going to kill him. Instead he just listen quietly to their conversation to see if there were any clues to where he was keeping her. He was still listening when the doorbell rang. Castle ran to the door and put his finger to his mouth telling Esposito and Ryan to remain quite. Castle laid back down on the floor and put his ear to the ground. After Ryan and Espo exchanged looks of confusions they too laid down and listened. Espo mouthed to Ryan its Beckett. All three men lay on the floor listening for anything that would give them a clue to where she was.

Kate watched as 3xk left and entered the room twice both times bring in a cardboard box. She tried not to think about what could be in the boxes but with her luck he looked at her and said "Tools to help with the fun were going to have" and he laughed in this horrible tone that made Kate want to puke. 3xk placed the box down and walked over to her slowly with a hint of evil in his eyes. Kate closed her eyes praying that the boys would come and rescue her from this hell hole and away from 3xk before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kate watched as 3xk left and entered the room twice both times bring in a cardboard box. She tried not to think about what could be in the boxes but with her luck he looked at her and said "Tools to help with the fun were going to have" and he laughed in this horrible tone that made Kate want to puke. 3xk placed the box down and walked over to her slowly with a hint of evil in his eyes. Kate closed her eyes praying that the boys would come and rescue her from this hell hole and away from 3xk before it was too late. _

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRRKRKRRKKRKKRKR

When Castle heard 3xk say "tools to help with the fun were going to have" he cringed. Then Castle heard a loud yelp and couldn't help but yell "KATE!" That's when the 3xk said "So Detective Beckett, Writer Boy is upstairs. Hmmm… that's a coincidence." Kate knew that 3xk purposefully put her under Castle's building but she was unable to respond because of the ecruticating pain shooting through her arm. The asshole slammed it against the wall after she tried to fight him. Then 3xk began to talk again. He said" I have an idea, your probably not going to like it but it will be fun for me and your friends upstairs." He began to laugh in an evil tone that made the bones in Kate's body ache even more. "Oh who am I kidding" he said "this is only going to be fun for me. Now Detective here is what's going to happen. We're going to have some "FUN" and after we are done I'll give your friends upstairs a clue to where you are. Got that Castle." Castle screamed "Don't worry Kate Esposito Ryan and I are coming to get you. And as for you 3xk when I get my hands on you they won't even be able to identify you." 3xk laughed and said "We'll let the games begin". 3xk took a sharp knife out of the box and Kate could help but think of the things that he would do to her with it. As tears fell down her cheek he said "Don't cry detective if Castle really loves you he'll save you from me." When Castle heard that he punched the ground and screamed at 3xk "Don't you lay a finger on her or I swear to God" 3xk laughed and as he slowly dragged the knife down her cheek he said "It's not a finger" As the knife touched Kate skin she prayed he would cut her face. Luckily he didn't. Then 3xk went back to the box and pulled out a cloth and duct tape. He went to where Kate sat and said "Detective open your mouth" Kate closed her mouth as tight as she could. Trying not to get the cloth shoved in her mouth but, 3xk grabbed her by the neck and said "OPEN!" Kate whimpered and did as she was told. As soon as he could see her pearly whites he shoved the cloth in her mouth and put a piece of duct tape over it. Kate tried to move away from him but the grip on he had on her neck made impossible to move around. Then he slowly let go over her neck and said "She is right under your nose."


	5. Chapter 5

_Kate tried to move away from him but the grip on he had on her neck made impossible to move around. Then he slowly let go over her neck and said "She is right under your nose." _

RKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRRKRKR

Castle, Esposito and Ryan all looked at each other. Castle thought to himself Right under my nose? Then it clicked the 46th floor was being repaired. Castle blurted out "I know where she is! I know where he is holding her!" Ryan broke Castle's glory dance by yelling "Castle where" Castle gathered his composure and began. "Kate is being held on the 46th floor no one is supposed to be there because there doing repairs. "Okay what are we waiting for lets go" said Ryan. "We have to take the stairs because they blocked off the elevator entrance for the 46th floor so that's only way to get there" said Castle. "Then will take the stair then what are we waiting for" said Esposito. As the boys were leaving the loft Castle yelled down to Kate "Kate we know where you are. We are coming to get you hold on." Kate heard Castle's message and tears of joy ran down her face until her happiness was ruined when 3xk said "Better have some fun now." Kate just prayed that Castle would hurry and save her from this misery.


	6. Chapter 6

_**As the boys were leaving the loft Castle yelled down to Kate "Kate we know where you are. We are coming to get you hold on." Kate heard Castle's message and tears of joy ran down her face until her happiness was ruined when 3xk said "Better have some fun now." Kate just prayed that Castle would hurry and save her from this misery.**_

When Castle, Ryan and Esposito got to the 46th floor there was a note on the door and it said "open it and it blows" then at the bottom there was a picture of a bomb. Esposito called the bomb squad and they evacuated the building. As Castle and the boys were getting everyone to safety Kate's safety was still in danger. Kate sat on the dirty mattress hoping that her misery would end, not knowing that it was only about to get worse.

3xk walked over to Kate's naked body and slid his nasty perverted hand down her shoulder. Kate tried to move away but then his free hand moved over to her breast and he dug his nails into her skin. Kate's scream was muffled by the gag and tears fell down her crimson and white cheeks. 3xk whispered in her ear "I have a surprise for you detective." 3xk walked out of the room and returned a couple min. later.

When 3xk returned there was a man with him. The man looked familiar to Kate but she could make out his face because of how dark it was. Then 3xk and the man walked towards her and as Kate's eyes saw who the man was her heart stopped. It was Josh, why in the hell would Josh want to hurt her she thought. Then it hit her. This wasn't about her it was about Castle. It all made sense now 3xk wanted to get revenge against Castle for making him go back into hiding and Josh wanted to get revenge against Castle for stealing her away from him. Kate told Josh that it wasn't going to work because she knew that she had feeling for Castle and Josh didn't take it tell. Kate was supposed to go over to Castle's tomorrow night and tell him how she felt, but now that will never happen if she doesn't get out of here. Kate just hoped the boys would get her out of there soon.

Kate was brought out of her daze when Josh spoke. He said is a sultry voice "Hi Katie" Kate tried to yell at him but the dumb gag was making it impossible to make any sound. Then Josh knelt down next to Kate and put his hands on her shoulder. He said "I've missed you and your little body since you ended our relationship for Writer Monkey." Kate tried to move away from him but she was weak and beaten down and he was strong. Then Josh pushed Kate flat on her back and 3xk grabbed her legs. Kate tried to get away but their grip on her was to powerful. Then 3xk said "let the fun begin."

3xk got up and walked over to the box as Josh held Kate squirming body to the ground. Josh said to Kate in a perverted voice "you know I think I like you a lot better like this. Chained, gaged and quite" then josh laughed. While josh was laughing Kate was able to kick him in the head. Josh yelped and screamed "YOU BITCH!" Josh then slapped Kate across the face and said to 3xk "Hurry up. She getting feisty." Then 3xk walked over with white cylinders that looked like umbrella poles. He then stuck each one by Kate 2 arms and legs. Then 3xk went back to the box and got four pairs of handcuffs. Kate flailed her legs tried her very best not to be tied up, but Josh punched her in the stomach and her legs dropped. As Kate was moaning in pain 3xk tossed to handcuffs to josh and they cuffed her to the poles.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Then 3xk walked over with white cylinders that looked like umbrella poles. He then stuck each one by Kate 2 arms and legs. Then 3xk went back to the box and got four pairs of handcuffs. Kate flailed her legs trying her very best not to be tied up, but Josh punched her in the stomach and her legs dropped. As Kate was moaning in pain 3xk tossed two handcuffs to josh and they cuffed her to the poles.**_

As Kate was being prepped to be tortured Castle was flipping out. He was walking around in a small circle cursing out 3xk and Ryan was trying to calm him down. He said "Castle don't worry we will get her out. The bomb squad is working on disabling the bomb." Castle yelled back "But what if it's too late, you don't understand I can't lose her" Tears ran down Castle's face as he collapsed on the floor and cried into his hands. Ryan stood their stunned not knowing what to do.

As Castle was having a major melt down Kate was completely hysterical although no one could hear her cries for help or pleads to stop. Kate was in fact in a great deal of pain and the nothing terrible had happened yet. Kate tried her best to squirm away from Josh and 3xk but both the men and poles were too strong and powerful for her weakened body.

As Kate struggled to get away 3xk and Josh walked over to the two boxes and pulled out five items. A knife, a gun, a Taser, a whip and a video camera. Kate could feel the lump in her throat get bigger each time they pulled out an item. Then Josh picked up the whip and the gun and walked over to her. Kate's body trembled with fear every time he took a step closer. Finally when they were eye to eye Josh whispered in her ear "My tools if you misbehave" Kate's heart raced and tears fell down her face. All she could think of was the pain those items would bring her.

Josh wiped her crying eyes and said "Don't cry Katie if you're a good little slut I won't hurt you." Josh laughed as more and more tears ran down Kate's fear stricken face. Then Josh got up and walked over to 3xk who was presently setting up the video camera. When Josh took over 3xk walked over to the detective with a smirk of evil on his face. He knelt down next to the small, fragile detective and said to her while pointing to the camera "so the world and especially Castle can see what we are going to put you through." Kate violently shook her head and through the gag tried to scream no, but her voice was horse from crying. Kate could try and overcome the fact that her ex-boyfriend and a serial killer were going to torture and probably rape her but Kate could not deal with the horror of others, especially Castle and her team seeing her in this predicament.

Kate closed her eyes and tried to go to a place in her head Sand try to escape. As Kate keep dreaming Josh and 3xk were setting up what was going to be the worst experience of Kate's entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kate closed her eyes and tried to go to a place in her head and try to escape. As Kate keep dreaming Josh and 3xk were setting up what was going to be the worst experience of Kate's entire life. **_

Kate thought about the day when she, her mother and dad went ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Kate could feel the cool winter breeze touch her skin as she and her mother skated around the golden angles. Kate missed her mom and what she wouldn't give to be able talk to her now. Her mom, besides Castle always gave her the best advice on how to get out of a sticky situation. Kate tried to focus her thoughts towards her mom but some Kate could still here the snickering of Josh and 3xk. As memories of her, mother, father and Castle rushed through her mind Kate felt a sense of hope that she might make it through this horrific event.

As Kate went to a happy place in her mind Castle's writer was coming through and he just kept thinking of all the horrible things that they could be doing to her and it was making him sick. Thankfully Lanie got there to calm Castle's nerves, all she kept saying to castle is "Kate strong she okay were going to get her out". Lanie was right Kate was the strongest person Castle knew, he just didn't want anything to happen to his partner, the love of his and best friend. Castle thought back to the first time he met Kate at one of his book signings, he knows Kate doesn't think he remembers but he does, how could he forget. He still remembers what he wrote and it's actually kind of ironic he wrote "Dear Kate, I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime – Richard Castle" As Castle focused his mind on happy memories with Kate, Kate life was just about to get 10 times more difficult.


	9. Authors Note

I'm sorry the last chapter was so short and took so long, but its finales so i don't have that much time but I promise right after I will have all the time in the world to work on the story. I'm sorry

xoxo, 

Caskettfan101


	10. Chapter 9

_**As Castle focused his mind on happy memories with Kate, Kate's life was just about to get 10 times more difficult. **_

Josh and 3xk finally finished setting up the camera and walked over to Kate's shaking body lay.

Josh knelt down next to her and caressed her cheek he then said in a soft tone "Are you ready?"

All Kate could do was cry.

3xk then walked over to the camera and said "Josh just say your lines"

Josh nodded and moved in front of the camera.

3xk pressed the record button and Josh began to talk.

"Hello Castle, Ryan and Javier remember me, yes it Josh know I heard you were looking for Katie well don't worry I found her"

Josh sated to laugh and so did 3xk, that's when 3xk stepped in.

"Hey Castle remember me, we have Kate and were not telling you how to disable the bomb until this video is over and fyi no fast forwarding hahahaha, anyway your probably wondering why we took her anyway, so the truth is …. We took her because you screwed over me and my pal here. See I wanted to start over and you messed that up for me and well Josh you can explains why you're pissed off at him."

Josh began to explain his explanation "Well like my pal 3xk said you screwed me over, see Kate and I were together happy as could be until you had to go and tell her that you loved her now she dumped me and wants to hook up with you so this is kind of an FU to both of ya."

3xk then took over and said "Now we're going to get started so sit back and enjoy the show."

Kate laid in terror her entire body was shaking with fear and tears cascaded down her face like waterfalls.

Both Josh and 3xk walked over to her they whispered into her ear while laughing "Smile for the Camera"

As Josh and 3xk we beginning to torture Beckett Castle Javier and Ryan Just got a message on their phones.

It said open if you want to find her.

When all 3 men opened there messages and heard what it said they all dropped their phones and Castle just started bailing his eyes out.

All Castle kept saying was "it was my fault, it's my fault she is going to get hurt."

The team kept telling him it wasn't his fault but he was being persistent that it was.

As Castle cried for the fact that Kate was getting hurt because of him and because of what he said and how she felt about him.

The tears just kept flowing.

About 5 min later Castle got another message.


	11. Authors Note 2

Okay so some people on here think that i dont know what rape is but I do.

I have experinced it and i guess me writing this stories helps me cope with the hell i went through for over 3 years...

So if you have a comment of how im sick and dont understand what rape is.. dont say it because i do ...

Im sorry to all my reader who like this story...

Haters just go away.

Thank you for listing.

I will be updating soon!

Xoxox -

Caskettfan101


	12. Chapter 10

_**About 5 min later Castle got another message. **_

That is when the video of Kate being tortured began.

All the team could do was let the video play and find out how to get her out of there, maybe by watching the video they could find a way to get her out.

As the team looked for clues to save their friend.

Josh and 3xk striped from their clothing and decided who was going first.

They settled that 3xk would go first and then Josh would go last because he knew Kate's body and what she liked and dint like and it would kill her, if he made her feel good while she was getting raped.

So after the brief meeting, 3xk walked over to Kate and roughly massaged her breasts.

Kate winced in pain and tried to get away from 3xk's touch.

3xk shouted at her to stop moving but there was no way in hell Kate was going to listen.

That when 3xk decided he had enough of her squirming and called josh over.

"Josh go get me the knife from the box and come help me hold her down"

Josh happily nodded and walked over to the box grabbed the knife and handed it to 3xk.

3xk ripped it from Josh's grip and placed the tip of the knife right under Kate's chin then he yelled at Josh "hold her legs down".

3xk pressed the knife down and said to Katherine "if you move I'll cut you"

Kate's entire body went stiff and she was barely breathing.

Then 3xk lightly trailed the knife along her body.

Down the column of her throat.

Circling around her breasts.

Down her stomach.

Until he reached the top of her pussy.

He told josh to moved out of the way so her could stand right in between her wide spread legs.

Then he told Josh "Go hold her head still I want her to watch everything I am about to do to her.

Josh moved to were Kate's head lay on the filthy mattress and held her head still making sure she had a clear view of 3xk.

Kate closed her eyes not wanting to look at 3xk or his naked body.

But soon her eyes were forced open when 3xk slashed the knife against her porcelain skin turning the bottom of her stomach into a pool of red.

Kate screamed so loud that not even the gag could muffle the sounds.

3xk yelled in a loud voice "Keep your f***ing eyes open or else next time I make sure it's deeper.

Kate eyes were now glued to 3xk and his gross disgusting naked body.

Kate was determined to make it out of there alive so she could finally be with Castle.


End file.
